te odio, ¿en serio?, si , no mierda
by ardipower
Summary: ni a burn ni a gacel les interesa la vida del otro, ¿o si?


Bueno bueno bueno este es un fic que nos inventamos sobre la marcha una amiga –anicalaver4- y yo creo que es un poco raro espero que lo entendáis . es un colaborati fiction.

….

-Maldito burn, todo el mundo sale menos él. Idiota.

-Oye tú, ¿a quien insultas eh? *¿Por qué con lo que le quiero tiene que ser así?*

-Vaya, por fin te dignas a aparecer, ¿eh? ¿Qué supone que hacías, cultivar tu ego o el tulipán de tu cabeza? *sigh, ¿cómo puede ser tan sumamente arrogante, no se da cuenta del daño que me hace siendo así? No, si he tenido que enamorarme del peor chico de la Alius... No tengo remedio, me pregunto cuanto tiempo más podré ocultar mis sentimientos hacia él...*

-Jajaja es que no quería hablar contigo, además solo me estaba comiendo un polo ¿hay algo malo en eso? *yo solo me estaba tomando un helado por que me recuerda a él, dios mío ¿cuando se dará cuenta de que siento algo por él? Ahora no le podré dar los polos que le e comprado ¿Por qué me tenido que enamorar de ese peliblanco?

-Tsch ¿para que querría yo hablar con alguien tan imbécil como tú? Y además,¿a mi qué me importa que te estés comiendo un polo? Ni que estuvieras en Gran Hermano y que a alguien le importara tu vida, macho * Si supiera lo que realmente me importa… ¿Es que no puede ser más cruel? Con lo que me gustan los polos y el muy jodido lo sabe, lo hace para joderme, menudo cerdo, y pensar lo que daría yo por compartir un polo con él... Cerdo cruel de mierda, le gusta hacerme sufrir, se ríe de mi, de mis sentimientos ¿es que nunca se dará cuenta de que le amo con locura? Quizá sea mejor así, tan sólo lograría que se riera de mi y me insultara si supiera la verdad... Y pensar que he manchado mi hombría por su culpa, que soy un maldito marica por su culpa... El mundo es cruel, el amor es cruel. No hay otra explicación que no sea la amarga realidad*

-ah pues no se a lo mejor por que estás solo y no tienes a nadie, ah no se, me has dicho que yo no salía yo solo te e contestado *pero ¿por que es así? ¿Qué le costaba ser un poquito más amable? Esta claro que me odia* Ja, por cierto te tengo que decir algo * bueno se lo diré, ya no puedo aguantar más, es sabido que los semes tenemos muy poca paciencia y aunque me llame de todo aguantaré por el hombre que soy y por él*

- Ja, mejor solo que mal acompañado, como diría Midorikawa y era una pregunta retórica no es que me importara Ja, ¿ y a quien se supone que le puede interesar tu vida? A ver, dime qué quieres * Mierda, se me ha salido el corazón del pecho, no puede ser, pero de seguro que solo quiere decirme que me odia, con el no podría ser de otra manera... Pero y no puedo hacer nada, será que me estoy volviendo un blando; debería haberle dicho que no me interesaba lo que me iba a decir, a fin de cuentas él es un arrogante, siempre se comporta de esa manera conmigo, no puede sentir lo mismo que yo siento por el, se portaría si así fuera Al final lo único que me estoy haciendo son ilusiones, pero la vida no es así el mundo es frío y hostil, el amor solo existe en los cuentos de hadas. Al final solo me estoy haciendo daño.*

-Ya bueno, si eso es lo que quieres escucha yo no quiero estar mal con tigo es mas me caes bien pero ... es que…. Esto es muy complicado de decir ... yo… te quiero y antes de q me digas nada ya se q tu no pero por favor no hagas nada solo déjalo estar * mierda no tenía que habérselo dicho, seguro que ahora me dice de todo ahhhhhh que imbecil soy, por lo menos espero que no se lo diga a nadie*

-… * no puede ser, es imposible.. Burn, el chico de mis sueños... ¿ Me quiere? ¿Es real? ¿No estoy soñando? No es posible, siempre se ha portado mal conmigo, no es posible Pero... ¿Ysi fuera cierto? ¿ y si, por algun casual los cuentos de hadas existiesen, y si por algun casual yo pudiera ser feliz?... Si me está tomando el pelo, la he cagado y se reirá de mi por el resto de su vida, me señalará y me insultará... Pero si es verdad.. el premio sería inmenso.. Hay que arriesgar para ganar, esta es mi oportunidad, no puedo dejarlo pasar.

- Te equivocas, Burn; yo también te quiero *se acerca a Burn* Yo.. Te quiero, eres todo para mí, simplemente no puedo dejarlo pasar, no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, porque...*le mira fijamente a los ojos* Porque yo te amo, Nagumo Haruya, te amo *le besa apasionadamente*

-*no puede ser el... los dos... juntos...el esta... ME en ese caso no sere menos responderé al beso apasionadamente le coge de la cintura y continua su beso*

-*¿El me está correspondiendo? Eso significa que…¿Ha valido la pena? ¿No es una broma? Oh, por Byron y todos los dioses del olimpo, soy el chico más feliz de la Tierra Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y sigue disfrutando de la calidez de los labios del chico de fuego, profundizando el beso*

Cuando ya no pueden respirar por la falta de aire, Burn se separa y le dice al oido.

-Te quiero gacel.

-*gacel sonríe y le susurra*yo tambien Burn.

*burn lo vuelve a coger y le da otro apasionado beso*

*Gazelle sigue correspondiendolo, deseando que ese instante pudiera durar eternamente...*

*burn ya no aguanta mas y le tira a la cama*

*Gazelle se recostó sobre el mullido colchón, rindiéndose ante las caricias que su novio le estaba proporcionando por debajo de la camiseta, y que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciese; sin dejar de besarle. Sus lenguas bailaban una frenética danza desde hacía ya tiempo en sus bocas. Se separaron un instante para coger aire*-Bu-Burn-kun...*le susurra*

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta? le sonrie con una sonrisa picara y le sigue besando como si no hubiera mañana le sigue acariciando por debajo de la camiseta y quitandosela poco a poco q ya nada impide ver su maravilloso torso y empezo a besarle bajando por si mejilla

*Gazelle sonrio ligeramente y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de forma juguetona*

¿Y por que no me iba a gustar? * Gazelle seguía disfrutando de la atención del chico de fuego mientras empezaba a quitarle el polo rojo que le estaba empezando a incomodar*

-jajajjaaajja me estaba quedando con tigo *le besa la frente de forma cariñosa y sigue bajando por su torso hasta lleguar al molesto pantalon y empieza a quitarselo por q retrasaba "su mision" sin seguir de besarle

*Gazelle sonrió quedamente –"lo suponía"- se dejó llevar por aquella sensación tan sumamente placentera, tendido entre la cama y el pelirrojo, que ya se había deshecho de sus shorts, que ahora yacían tirados de cualquier manera en una esquina.*

burn acomodo su miembro en la entrada del chico de hielo pero antes de dar la primera estocada se paro

Te prometo que no te dolerá-le susurró con una sonrisa burlona-

…

*Gazelle se despertó somnoliento. No reconocía la cama en la que yacía, pero recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior al ver los ojos ámbar del chico pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. Ambos intercambiaron una media sonrisa. Había sido inolvidable.* -Has dormido bien, Gazelle-kun?"-Su novio le miraba de manera divertida. El aludido le dio un inocente y breve beso en la comisura de los labios a modo de respuesta*


End file.
